


Black Mambo

by Catheeso



Series: my past and your future [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beta Read, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Kinda?, Overuse of italics, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), beta read we do not die like schlatt, sorry not sorry about posting schedule, tubbo and tommy are best friends, uhhhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: The Community House is in ruins, the festival forgotten.“He’s been waiting to bring you down.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: my past and your future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Black Mambo

**Author's Note:**

> will this series ever have a consistent posting schedule? no. :)

Dream clicked his tongue as he watched Tubbo talk to Quackity and Fundy, hidden out of sight in the bushes. The festival was all set up, decorations everywhere, the L’Manberg flag flapping in the breeze. The new games that he can’t help but compare to the last festival’s games.

There is no boxing ring this time around (last time, Techno cheated he had heard), there is no dunk tank (another attraction gone because of Techno), the stalls for food and other goods cramped together right next to the podium.

The waves gently lapped at the stilts holding up the entire wooden platform - stage included. Well, waves was overselling it. The lake they had built upon was not as big as the lake the Community House used as a base, so they couldn’t exactly be called waves. The lake was just not big enough.

He’s drawn out of his thoughts by the bushes shifting next to him, Ranboo and Tommy popping their heads out to peer at the people below.

“Tubbo certainly seems to be taking charge,” Tommy said casually, but Dream could hear the pride in his voice.

“The festival is running well,” Dream replied. Tommy shook his head violently, a stray leaf falling out of his blond hair, before ducking back behind the bushes. Footsteps sounded as the boy walked away.

“He still thinks it’s weird to talk to you,” Ranboo explained, looking at Dream like he was trying to apologize. Dream shrugged it off and tore his gaze away from the hybrid, choosing instead to look at the scenery around the festival.

“We should go down there,” he said, pointing at the section of the Prime Path that led to the festival, wide and inviting. “I think something is about to happen.”

“Why?”

“It’s a feeling.”

Ranboo looked at him funny but started sneaking his way down to the Prime Path anyway. Dream followed dutifully, hissing out a warning if any of the L’Manberg cabinet members even so much as glanced in their direction.

And, just as Dream had thought, _he_ came trotting down the Prime Path. _His_ body was tense like he was angry, his hands clenched into fists, tightly gripping a block of obsidian. Dream would almost believe it if he didn’t know that _he_ can’t feel emotions the same way everybody else does. But Dream could also feel _his_ smug aura like he had made a good move on a chessboard and knew it.

Oh, how Dream hated _him_.

Obsidian blocks were quickly placed, looping around L’Manberg once more, just like before, to form a wall. It was only halfway done before Ranboo chugged an invisibility potion as the cabinet came racing over, fear and confusion clear in their faces.

“What the fuck, Dream?” Quackity blurted out. Dream could see the thin, pale scar that ran down his face and over his mouth. Technoblade had seemed proud of his achievement when he had talked about killing Quackity. Dream had congratulated him, even though the thought of Quackity losing a life had his stomach churning.

“Tommy fucked up,” the other Dream snarled instead of answering Quackity. Ranboo stiffened next to him.

“What did he do?” Tubbo asked quickly.

“How is- how is Tommy-?” Fundy stammered, looking around wildly as if he could somehow pinpoint the boy.

“You’re telling me you don’t know what he did?” Dream said, _his_ voice cold. Over the protests, _he_ said again: “you actually don’t know what he did?”

“He’s gone!” Tubbo protested.

“Okay, you’re _lying_ to me. You’re lying to me, Tubbo.” Dream took a step forward, making Tubbo have to step back. The Dream next to Ranboo flinched at the threatening gesture.

The other Dream then leads the L’Manberg cabinet away from the festival (away from his supposed-to-be death), and down the Prime Path. Dream doesn’t even need to glance at Ranboo to know that the other is following the group - not that he could, of course, with Ranboo being invisible.

And-

There.

There was the lake Dream had been thinking of before. Except, instead of a beautiful brick and wooden house in the middle of it, warm and welcome, was a crater in the ground, water bending unnaturally to try and fill in the holes.

The other Dream stood in the middle of the carnage, the shell of what used to be a home to everyone, and blamed Tommy. _He_ demanded that Tubbo give him the other disc, claiming that _he_ cannot control Tommy without it.

Tubbo visibly swallows, looking around, panic clear in his eyes. He was silently asking the empty air: should I do it? Should I give him the disc?

Quackity and Fundy looked around the ruins and told him that he should give Dream the disc, but the Dream next to Ranboo can physically feel his hesitation.

Would giving the other Dream the disc be going too far, even in the terms of their agreement?

Tubbo made the decision and started to walk over to the ender chest _he_ had placed on the ground.

“Should we do something?” Ranboo whispered.

“No,” Dream responded, “we wait.”

“For what?”

Right on cue, Tommy went crashing in right as his invisibility potion wore off, yelling at Tubbo to not give _him_ the disc. Quackity and Fundy gasped in surprise as the other Dream’s body language shifted, becoming much more threatening than before.

“For that.”

Techno appeared right after, trying to calm Tommy down (and wow, they were great actors, Dream had to admit. He was impressed) while everybody else shouted over each other.

An argument started between Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy claimed he didn’t blow up the Community House while Tubbo played his part and claimed that Tommy did.

“They’re good at this,” Ranboo murmured.

“They’ve had practice,” Dream said grimly. If Ranboo shot Dream a confused look, well, the invisibility potion wouldn’t run out until two minutes later.

The argument escalated into a full-on fight, ending with Tommy screaming at Tubbo.

“The discs were worth more than you ever were!”

The whole world seemed to stop at that moment, Dream finding himself freezing as well. The hurt in Tubbo’s eyes was one emotion that could not be faked. Tommy faltered at his words, regret flashing across his face. Panic seized Dream’s chest- but for a different reason.

“Just- just give him the disc, Tubbo,” Tommy said, his voice flat. No, no, what was Tommy doing? That was off-script. That was off-script! Tommy’s discs were important to him, he couldn’t just give them up.

Tubbo handed the disc over to the other Dream.

The other Dream _laughed_.

_He_ called Tubbo an idiot, stupid, the worst president. He told everyone, the entire server that had gathered around the once-great Community House, that he was going to destroy L’Manberg. Techno stood on the sidelines, obviously thrown off by the improvisation on Tommy’s part, but jumping back in quickly.

The other Dream turned to Techno. “Still got those Withers?”

Now that was grossly off-script.

“Yeah.”

Techno, what the fuck.

And just like that, Techno and the other Dream were gone with L’Manberg to be destroyed tomorrow at three in the afternoon. The whole fate of a country rested on Tommy and Tubbo’s shoulders.

Or - with Dream and Ranboo nearby and Techno and Phil on standby - it seemed.


End file.
